Answer The Phone
by Jen2261
Summary: Rachel has a ringtone for all of her friends, based on the way she feels about them. Oneshot. Faberry/Brittana.


**A/n: Another story that just came to me. I obviously need a life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, please stop reminding me. :(**

* * *

"Baby? ….. Rach?... Rachel!"

"MIDGET!"

"Huh?"

"Will you answer Q so she can shut up?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My cellphone, I've seemed to misplaced it. I can't find it anywhere."

"You just had it, where did you put it?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking for it right now Quinn." Rachel said rolling her eyes, earning a glare from her girlfriend and a snort from Santana. They were all over Rachel's house at another one of the short brunette's impromptu sleep-overs. Her dad's had informed her they were taking a trip to Philadelphia for the weekend to attend a distant relative's wedding. Unfortunately the invitation had said 'no kids allowed' which meant Rachel had to be left at home. She immediately contacted Quinn who told Santana and Brittany. Santana groaned but relented because her blonde girlfriend had been to excited. Now here they were, Santana and Brittany cuddling on the loveseat, Quinn laying on the couch as they all watched Rachel search helplessly around the room.

"I don't know where it could be. I've checked the kitchen, the dinning room and the bathroom." Rachel pouted as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you go check Israel?"

"S!" Quinn snapped, glaring at her best friend who smirked.

"It's quite alright Quinn, I've gotten used to Santana's insults."

"It doesn't make it right!" Quinn said, her eyes still on the brunette cheerleader.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Q. Berry's got thick skin. She can take it, right dwarf?"

"S I swear to God…"

"Blasphemy!" Santana said with a grin as Quinn growled.

"She's just kidding Q. Santana likes Rachel." Brittany said smiling.

"Do not!" Santana snapped, frowning at her girlfriend.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Seriously? What are you guys like 5?" Quinn said rolling her eyes. A huff brought their attention back to the petite brunette who was leaning over the back of the couch, her legs up in the air.

"Just call it! You make things so difficult Berry. God!"

"Blasphemy!" Quinn said with a smirk. Santana flipped her off as Rachel pulled herself upright, kneeling at the opposite end of the couch near Quinn's feet.

"Excellent idea Santana. Quinn would you mind calling my phone?"

"Sure babe." Quinn said reaching over to the table and picking up her cell phone. She pressed two buttons and looked around as they waited. It only took a minute before the ringtone filled the air and Rachel grinned in recognition as she dropped to the floor and reached under the couch, revealing her pink bedazzled cell phone.

"Thank you Quinn. I don't know how it could have…" Rachel trailed off when she noticed both Quinn and Santana both gaping at her and Brittany nodding her head. "What?"

"Seriously Berry? That's your ringtone?" Santana said as the song finally stopped and the phone beeped to signal a missed call. Rachel frowned and looked down at her phone.

"Yes. Well it's Quinn's personal ringtone. I've personalized everyone's ringtone so I know who is calling without checking the caller ID, especially when I'm asleep or otherwise occupied and I can't-"

"Okay okay! Seriously were your first words in paragraph form?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Rachel… I don't know how I feel about that. That's my ringtone?" Quinn asked shaking her head with a slight smile.

Rachel frowned. "Yes. What is wrong with '_My Chick Bad_' by Ludacris? As you know 'Bad' is the slang term for 'Good' and you are an exceptional girlfriend." Rachel said shrugging as she stood up and quickly laid in front of the blonde, snuggling back into her warmth. Santana burst out laughing as Brittany reached over to tap the diva.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Brittany?" Rachel picked her head up to look at the other blonde.

"What's my ringtone?"

Rachel smiled and flipped open her phone. A few seconds later Natasha Bedingfield's _Pocketful of Sunshine_ filled the air and Brittany squealed and bounced up and down, earning a groan from Santana who had been elbowed in the stomach.

"Are you okay San?"

"I'm fine B."

"So all the Glee kids have their own ringtone?" Quinn asked, moving her arm to drap over Rachel's stomach. Rachel looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"No just the ones I talk to. You guys, Finn, Puck and Kurt."

"What's Kurt's?" Brittany asked smiling.

"_Happy Days Are Here Again and Get Happy_ by Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland… naturally," she said with a smile. She frowned and rolled her eyes with Santana and Brittany gave her blank expressions, obviously haven't no idea what she was talking about. "The duet we performed in Glee a few weeks ago."

"Oh!" Brittany said as realization passed over the two faces and Quinn snickered behind her. Quinn had to admit the only reason she knew the song was because her girlfriend was Rachel Berry after all.

"What's Finnessa's? Dude looks like a lady?" Santana said grinning.

"No. Actually I have to change his. It's still _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion." Rachel said frowning as Quinn scoffed. "I'll change it later Quinn, I swear."

"What about Puck's?" Quinn asked smirking.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. "As of now it's _Grind On Me_ by that old boy group Pretty Ricky. That's the last time I let him use my phone."

"Grind On Me? I don't even want to know…" Quinn said shaking her head.

"You really don't." Rachel said sighing.

"What's San's?" Brittany asked and Quinn felt Rachel tense up as Quinn laughed. She knew that one. She had been over Rachel's house a few days ago when Santana called her to complain about coming over this weekend. It took her 20 minutes to finally stop laughing.

"Um…"

"Midget. It better not be anything I'm going to have to kick your ass over." Santana threatened. Quinn leaned forward to muffle her snicker in Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't remember" Rachel mumbled.

"Oh… you could check?" Brittany offered with a smile.

"Or I could just call her." Santana said and Rachel jumped up to grab her phone but Santana had already dialed the number and pressed SEND. It took a few seconds before Maino's song _'Hi Hater'_ flowed through the room and Quinn lost it.

"Santana I-"

"Not funny! You're going to die!" Santana said jumping up as Rachel took off into the other room, Santana hot on her heels. Quinn did her best to compose herself so she could help her girlfriend but she couldn't stop laughing.

"I like that song." Brittany said shrugging. Quinn shook her head and laughed harder as she reached over and grabbed the bedazzled phone off the floor. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons before snapping it shut.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked frowning.

"Changed Finn's ringtone for her."

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed from the kitchen and Quinn pushed herself to stand up before walking out the room to peel her best friend off her girlfriend. Brittany reached over and took the phone to scroll through the contacts. She found Finn and scrolled down to read what his ringtone is just as Santana stomped back into the room and dropped into the seat beside her.

"Hey San?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever heard the song…" she trailed off to read the titled. "Fuck It by Eamon?"


End file.
